Feels Like Coming Home
by chcblackhawks281
Summary: My mom is in trouble and she sent me away to Hawaii for safety. All I was given was money, my passport, and an address. Little did I know that she sent me to the leader of Five-0 to protect me. But he started to grow on me, like he was someone I never knew I needed. Hawaii was somewhere I didn't think I would call home. But being with Steve and Five-0 feels like coming home.
1. Chapter 1

All I know is that my mother is in trouble, and I'm left on my own. The last time I saw her she was scared, nervous, and sending me off to Hawaii. All I had was the clothes on my back, my passport, the money she gave me, and an address. She hugged me with tears rolling down her face. Pulling back, her hands held my face as we looked into each others eyes. "Don't come back looking for me, okay. Not until I know it's safe for you to come home." I shook my head, even though all I wanted to do was stay with her. "Go Hallie, I love you." Her lips touched my forehead quickly as she turned away and left. Leaving me to go to Hawaii in search of safety.

As I arrived in Honolulu, I was greeted with a aloha and a lei put around me. My next priority was to get a taxi to 2727 Piikoi Street and figure out how to help my mom. Getting in the taxi I gave the driver the address and we drove off. He attempted to make small talk with me. Asking me if I have ever been to the island. I replied, "No, but my mom was stationed here for a while." "Your mom was in the military?" "The navy." "Well if you're here for a while, you should go visit the harbor. It's a amazing memorial." I started out the car watching the waves coming in. Watching them as the begin to roll and then crest and crash down onto the reef. "Do you know how to surf?" "A little, I haven't gone since my mom and I were in California." "Ahh, well there isn't no better time to get back into the water than here. These waves are great." "Yeah they look like it." We began to drive into a small neighborhood, trees and houses littered the streets. As we pulled up to a house, the driver stopped and said "here we are." I thanked him and handed him money. Getting out of the cab I noticed there was a blue pickup in the driveway. Whoever's house this was, they were most likely home. I walked up to the front door and held up my hand to ring to doorbell. I hesitated, my mind going a million miles a minute. My finger finally pressing down and the button, I sucked a deep breath. I could hear footsteps getting closer and a lock on the door coming undone. The door opened to a man about 6 feet tall and short dark hair. He looked at me and said, "Hi, is there something I can help you with?" "Um, I'm not really sure. I don't even know who you are. But you might know my mom." He gave me a quizzical look. "My name is Hallie Rollins, my moms name is Catherine Rollins." His face went from questioning to utter surprise. "Your Catherine Rollins's daughter?" I nodded my head, "You know my mom?" "Yeah, she's an old friend. Come inside please."

"So, Hallie right?" He asked as we walked into the living room. "Yeah." "My name is Steve McGarrett. I'm an old friend of your moms. We met in the navy, and I am the leader of the Five-0 task force here in Hawaii." I sat and listened closely to him, easing my nerves ever so slowly. "Why are you here Hallie? Where is your mom?" I looked down to the floor. Taking in a deep breath, my eyes started to tear up. "Hallie, is everything okay?" Shaking my head I answered, "No, my mom is in trouble. She dropped me off at the airport. Gave me your address and said that you would keep me safe. She told me not to come back home until she said it was safe." My tears began to roll down my cheek. "Hallie, no, no. Everything is gonna be okay. Were gonna find your mom and help her out. For now, you can stay here with me, I'll keep you safe." "Thanks Mr. McGarrett." "No, please call me Steve. Well, Hallie are you hungry?" "Yeah, actually I am." "Great, I can take you to a little place with some descent food. You like shrimp?" "Sure, sounds great."

We left in his truck and drove down along the beach. "How old are you Hallie?" Steve asked while driving. "I'm 12, my birthday is in October." "Do you have any hobbies?" "Um, well I like baseball and football. Hiking, hunting, and swimming. I like to draw too." "I used to play football in high school, quarterback," Steve mentioned. We pulled up to the beach, people were lined up in front of a food truck. Others were sitting on picnic benches enjoying there food. "This is my friend Kamekona's truck, it's not amazing food, I mean it comes out of a food truck. So don't get your hopes up." I chuckled and he flashed a smile at me. "C'mon I want to introduce you to my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Steve's POV

Walking up to the shrimp truck I could see Danny, Grover, Tani, and Junior sitting at the picnic table. "Look who finally showed up," Danny said jokingly. "Yeah, I had a little bit of a hiccup." Hallie moved out from behind me as I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Everybody, this is Hallie. Catherine Rollins's daughter." I looked at her and realized how much she looks like her mom. The dark hair, the brown eyes, and so much more. Danny and Grover gave me a look of surprise while Danny said, "Ohhhkay, wow. Um, nice to meet you Hallie. I'm Danny." She waved and smiled at everyone. I grabbed out my wallet and gave her $20 to go get whatever she wanted. She walked up to the truck to order while everyone watched her go and then turned to look at me. "Who's Catherine?" Tani asked. "A old friend," I replied. "More like old girlfriend," Danny said abruptly. "Almost Fiancé," Grover added. "Stop guys, I haven't seen Catherine in how long. I haven't even talked to her since." "So why is her daughter here but not Catherine?" Junior asked. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but her mom is in some kind of trouble that she sent Hallie to me for protection." Danny looked at me like I was stupid or something. I walked over to him and told him, "I know what your thinking, and I'm not sure. I know the last time I saw Catherine she talked about someone special back home. But you know how old flames go, can't completely extinguish it all." Hallie came back to the table with her food and Tani offered her to sit next to her. They started talking to each other. Danny got up from the table and ushered me away. "So, what are you gonna do?" he asked. "I don't know yet, but we gotta find her mom and try to get her home safe." I glanced back at her and our eyes met, she smiled at me and noticed how much her smile reminded me of Catherine. Breaking my concentration, my phone began ringing. "McGarrett," I answered. "Yeah, we will be right there." Hanging up the phone, I looked at Danny and said, "we gotta go, they found a body."

Arriving to the crime scene, Hallie went to the Five-0 headquarters with Tani, and the rest of us went to investigate. Danny and I walked into the home to see that the door was busted open the living room tossed. "Body is in here," Grover announced. I followed Danny into the kitchen to find a male with a gunshot wound to the chest and blood pooled all around him. "Okay, what've got here." "Victims name is Eli Kahale, 36. Not married, looks like he has a girlfriend though. Still working on her identity. Whoever, did this ransacked the place but left everything that was expensive. Tv, computer, and the guy still has his wallet." Junior filled us in. "So, whoever was here, was looking for something specific. We need to find out what it is and why they needed it so bad they killed him for it. Let's find his girlfriend and see what she knows."

Heading back to headquarters so many thoughts went through my head. Why would Catherine send her daughter to me? What kind of trouble is she in? Hallie is 12 years old and I haven't seen or heard from Catherine since. I don't wanna think that Catherine would hide her from me, especially if she was my daughter. It's all happening to fast. I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is that Catherine trusts me to watch over Hallie. I pulled up to headquarters and took a deep breath. I'm gonna do all I can for Catherine and Hallie. But I also have to finish this case first. Walking upstairs, I could see Hallie in my office asleep on the couch. She had had a long day of so many emotions and so much confusion. I quickly went in and put a blanket around her and left to join the team at the table. "We found Eli's girlfriend, she checks out with a alibi. She was at work at the time of death. She said that he was acting strange the past few days, like he was nervous about something." Tani had informed us. "Did you get anything off his phone or computer?" I asked. "Not much, we did find in his recent bank statements receipts for a jeweler here on the island." Junior added. "Well let's find out what this jeweler knows about Eli."

The jewelry store only told us that Eli was there buying a ring. Presumably an engagement ring for his girlfriend. He had also said that Eli was acting nervous and fidgety when he was getting the ring. I mean, every man is scared at what the outcome is gonna be, you don't have to tell me twice. But when we asked Eli's girlfriend if she knew he was going to propose anytime soon, she had no idea. Especially because they had only been together for a couple months. I was on my way back from the jewelry shop, when my cell rang. "Yeah, Lou what's up?" "Eli's girlfriend just called 911 for a possible break in." "Okay, I'm on my way." I turned my lights and siren, and sped through the traffic. Getting to her apartment building her front door was knocked in. And I could hear arguing coming from inside. I approached the door with caution and drew my gun from its holster. I eased my way in the hallway and found a man attacking her. I came from behind and knocked the guy out cold. Eli's girlfriend was scared from the intense experience she just witnessed. "Everything is gonna be okay. I called the rescue squad to come check you out." By then Honolulu PD had came through the doorway and arrested the man. Before I escorted her out of there I needed to know who this man was and why he was here for her. "He was my psycho ex boyfriend, I guess he has been stalking Eli and me ever since we were together. He's been lying to Eli who he was and became friends with him to get close to us. When he found out Eli was gonna propose he freaked. He came over and killed Eli, when I was supposed to be home. But I switched shifts with someone at work, I was supposed to be home. I could've saved Eli." "No, no don't beat yourself down. He could've killed you too. There was nothing you could've done. It's all over now, we got him, and he won't be bothering you anymore." I reassured her as the paramedics came in to check on her. I let myself out to make my statement and go back to pick up Hallie.

On my way back, my phone rang from a unknown number. I answered, "Hello?" A voice came through that I wasn't expecting, "Steve…" "Catherine? Are you okay? Where are you?" She sounded weak as if she'd been hurt. "Steve…is Hallie with you?" "No, she's with Danny at headquarters. Catherine where are you?" "You can't help me Steve. I've been shot. And I'm bleeding out." I started to panic, "Damn it, Catherine where are you? I'll send people to come get you." "They won't get here in time Steve." "You gotta try Cat, you gotta fight for your daughter. She needs you." My eyes started to water. "She has you now. Steve, I'm so sorry I never told you about her." She started to choke up. "Catherine I'm gonna find you. Just stay on the line. We will track you down." "Steve…stop," her breathing getting slower. "Steve…you need to know…you need to know, Hallie is your daughter." Tears began rolling down my face. "Please, don't tell her right away. It'll be too much for her. Just…please tell her I love her and always will." "Catherine, don't give up…not yet." "I'm not giving up, I have a explosive to take out the rest of the men that were after me. I just cant risk them coming after Hallie." "Catherine, don't…" "Steve…I love you…I always have…I'm so sorry…I gotta go…" "Catherine nooo," I yelled into the phone, but the phone went to static. My body went into a state of shock. More tears ran down my face, so much just happened, and my brain didn't know what to do. How in god's name am I gonna tell Hallie. I escaped my truck slowly and made my way inside. I couldn't focus on anything else happening around me. Coming through the glass doors I could see Hallie at my desk drawing. I stood there and absorbed everything that just happened. She was mine, my daughter, and I had to keep it a secret for a little while longer. But nothing could compare for what I was just gonna tell her.


End file.
